You amaze me
by Count Bloop
Summary: Momo Hinamori was a southern girl at heart. Having been born and raised in the same Louisiana home all her life, she wasn't exactly sure she could handle going across the country to the best boarding school in the country. Hina/Hitsu 3 R
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Thanks for checking out my story. This is my first fanfiction, though I've read many. I know this first chapter is short, but it's only the prologue. Depending on my reviews is how soon I'll update. R&R please!**

**

* * *

**

Momo Hinamori was a southern girl at heart. Having been born and raised in the same Louisiana home all her life, she wasn't exactly sure she could handle going across the country. Manchester was the largest city in New Hampshire, and though she lived in the city, she had never even visited a big city. Even though she didn't exactly have an accent, she still hoped nothing would make her stick out like a sore thumb.

Her reasons for drastic measures were legit, she supposed. It's not like it was exactly her choice though, either. At a young age, her biological father ran away, leaving her and her mother. Six months ago, Momo's mother died, leaving the sixteen year old on her own, with an erratic grandmother. Momo's mother was clinically depressed before her death, making it seem as if she predicted it herself. Now, she was living with her mom's mom, but there would be no more Louisiana. The old lady had plans to send Momo off to one of the top schools in the country. Momo, who was normally social and made perfect grades, was now failing in every aspect of her life. It was a surprise she did her best on the entrance exam, enabling her to go to Lexter Academy. Though she was shy, she was never this quiet. Her grandmother thought a change of pace would be good for them both. Besides, her grandma had always wanted to live up north.

It was 5 o' clock in the morning when they were on their way to Manchester. Twenty-eight whole hours in the car with a butt-load of luggage was not exactly Momo's cup of tea

"Now, Momo," her grandmother started, "I'm just informing you that you'll be going to a boarding school. It's only about an hour drive from the townhouse I'm getting."

Momo hated listening to her grandma talk. She loved her, it was just that every word was shaky, and sounded as if they'd be her last. "I know, Grandma. I saw the information packet when I filled out the resume'. "

"Well, sugar buns, I was just sayin'." Momo smiled weakly at her grandma's words.

The first nineteen hours seemed to have dragged on into eternity with the lack of words spoken. Even though it really was a long drive, Momo didn't mind much. She liked all the aspects of a long drive; the silence, as long as it wasn't awkward, and the scenery. Life before her eyes turned into humid warmth to piercing cold. Having every thought out in the open was unappealing to her, especially these days, so she was grateful for the silence. The young girl truly hoped things would get better once in her new school and city. Everything would be new to her, and there'd be no ghosts of the past.

It was the 15 of November. In Louisiana, Momo was constantly surrounded by the humidity, making any temperature extreme. The weather was odd for this time of the year, not that it would matter much after the drive to New Hampshire. Needless to say, it was far from cold, and this city would be a huge difference in weather changes.

Although she had literally done nothing but sit in a car all day, she was exhausted and relieved to be in a hotel. Momo was actually pretty surprised at her grandmother. She didn't think she'd ever see the day where she focused on one thing for more than half a day. Momo supposed that she was in a hurry to get to their new home.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter = complete.**


	2. Arrival

**If you've gotten this far, thank you for continuing! This is longer, but I actually got a little carried away, lol. I hope it's not boring.**

**

* * *

**

Momo tore the white sheets off her suddenly sweaty body. Before she went to sleep, it was pretty cold in the hotel room, but now it was excruciatingly hot. She lay in bed struggling to remember the dream she'd just had. All she could recall was her mother and a kind looking man. Her train of thought was broken when her grandma walked through the hotel door with breakfast. Momo had failed to notice that she was gone in the first place.

"Oh, good, you're awake. I got you some of those Frosted Flakes you like. You like those right?" The old woman placed a bowl on Momo's bedside table. "Now, hurry up. We mustn't waste time. I wanna have you in school and me in a house by the time the day's over!"

"Yes ma'am," Momo promptly answered.

It was 8 o' clock in the morning by the time they headed off. The remaining nine hours was small compared to the previous nineteen hours spent in the car. Tired, from her lack of sleep, Momo rested her seat back and began to sleep through the hours.

Momo awoke to an abrupt brake. Her eyes shot open and she was immediately feeling awake.

"Good evenin', sugar buns. It's about six. We're a bit behind schedule because of the darned traffic," her grandmother pouted briefly. "I found a good place we can eat dinner, though."

Momo observed her surroundings and saw a small sign that read "Urahara's Shop and Diner". She felt her stomach growl violently at the thought of food; she had slept all through the day and regretted it, knowing she would have a hard time getting to sleep tonight.

Her grandmother turned off the car and began to get out of the car, while Momo followed her lead. As soon as she entered the diner, she was welcomed by delicious, sweet and spicy smells. Right after we chose a booth for ourselves a waiter approached us.

"Good evening, my name is Kisuke Urahara and… Beatrice? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Kisuke, it is," Momo's grandma responded with a little smile. She suddenly looked young to Momo, free of few wrinkles she had, and free of the cursed shaky voice. Though Momo was surprised at this odd knowing between her grandma and the shop's owner, she smiled as well; realizing coming to this particular place was no coincidence.

"What are you doing here?" The man questioned casually.

"My granddaughter," she motioned towards Momo, "will be attending Lexter Academy starting tomorrow, so we've moved up here."

Urahara asked no questions about where Momo's mother or father was. It was as if he had an immediate understanding for her. Momo and her grandmother ordered their drinks and food, and to Momo's surprise, Mr. Urahara sat down next to her grandma. She supposed it must be normal, especially since the diner seemed pretty empty. There were only two people who looked like they were on business and a very strange, but handsome looking boy her age. He had pure white hair, that matched the snow on the ground, and turquoise orbs for eyes. He seemed to have his nose in an Advanced Biology book. Urahara noticed Momo's steady gaze on the boy.

"That's Toshiro Hitsugaya. He's pretty much a regular here," Momo whipped her head towards Mr. Urahara and flushed. "I've only seen him come in here once without a book. That boy is serious with his school work. He's goes to Lexter, actually. Maybe you'll get the pleasure… or displeasure of meeting him." He chuckled at his own words.

Momo was about to respond, not understanding the "displeasure" factor, when a woman placed the food in front of them. "Urahara, get up so they can enjoy their food."

"Oh, Yoruichi, I'm only catching up with an old friend," he responded, reluctantly getting up and walking away with a wave.

"Strange to think this is his shop and he's taking orders from others." Momo nodded at her grandmother's words.

Momo suddenly felt an explosion of excitement in her stomach. She was finally here, starting a new life with everything so fresh and new. She took the last bite from her hamburger and smiled. "Grandma, thank you so much."

Beatrice didn't need to ask what she was thanking her for; she could see it in her granddaughter's eyes. She smiled at her, and looked to her left where she heard footsteps. It was Urahara again.

"It's on me tonight, old friend," he winked.

"Have a nice night, Kisuke." Momo looked over at her grandma only to see that same young smile on her face.

When they sat back down in the car, Beatrice wasted no time telling her about her past with the shop keeper. Momo's curious eyes made it obvious she wanted to know.

"We were sweethearts in college, though I was a few years older. We both planned to major in business and we both succeeded. Of course, me being older I got my major sooner and began a business. It was a simple needs store, but with Kisuke as my employee and partner, I was happy. He was getting close to completing his major when I randomly decided to move more down south. I can't explain why I did it, I just started thinking that maybe there was more to life than revolving it around the person you love, even though that wasn't exactly what I was doing. I realize that now. We parted ways on friendly terms and I guess he moved even farther away than I did from home. I really love him. I always have."

"It must be fate," Momo said quietly. "Y'all have met up now."

"That's true. I had no idea he was up here, but when I saw that sign, I knew I had to come check it out. I'm glad I did."

They began to pull up to Lexter Academy. The front of the campus was a perfect shade of green grass and the building had a vintage style but obviously refurbished.

"Can you take care of everything on your own, sugar buns?" Momo nodded, knowing how anxious her grandmother was to get to her new home.

With a sling bag over her shoulder and two large duffle bags in each hand, she started towards her new school.

* * *

**So, yeah. I think I got carried away with the whole Grandma and Urahara thing, but whatever. Don't be too disapointed! Next chapter should be pretty cool. Thank you so much for reading! Review PLEASE. :)**


	3. The Arrangments

Momo struggled to open the double doors with her busy hands, and ended up ungracefully bursting through the student office. Thankfully, there was only one person in there, who looked up at her with curious eyes. He had wild red hair with a tattooed body.

"New kids…" The strange boy muttered.

"I-I'm sorry..." Momo stuttered, quite embarrassed she had made the "new kid" impression already.

"Hey, don't worry about it! I'm Renji!" His attitude suddenly changed.

"I'm Momo," she replied, thankful for the sudden change. "Do I give you my transfer papers? Do I do that at the student office?"

"Yeah, you came just in time. I was just about to head out. I hardly stay here this long when I'm on duty, even though I'm supposed to…" Renji took the papers from Momo and entered her information in a computer. Soon enough, a schedule, room number, handbook, and map were handed to her. "Here ya go." Renji left quickly before he had to do anymore work, and before Momo could ask where her dorm was.

The sky was now dark, but the campus was lit up so she could see. Momo pulled out her map and continued walking.

"Well, I guess I'm here, but then where's there?" She was muttering out loud to herself.

"Lost?" The silky, deep voice made her jump. She spun around to see who the voice came from. Toshiro Hitsugaya. She would now find out if it was a pleasure or "displeasure", as Urahara mentioned. "I can show you the way."

"Y-yes. Please."

"Well? Where are you going?" His eyes pierced through hers, intimidating her a bit.

"G-girl's Dorm 2, room 119." She realized she wasn't just stuttering because she was nervous, but because of the freezing weather. Bringing her mitten-covered hand over her mouth and nose, she breathed heavily, in hopes of warming her chilly nose*.

Hitsugaya, noticing her sensitivity to cold, took off his scarf and handed it to her. "Take it. Let's go to your dorm."

"Thank y-you…" she murmured quietly and wrapped the scarf around her mouth and nose, not caring how ridiculous she must look. She noticed, however, the smell of the scarf. It smelled like light cologne and watermelon, which was completely sensational to her.

Momo followed him to the dorm while observing her surroundings, making sure she would remember the way. When they finally reached the warmth of the dorm, an orange-haired girl with a big bosom acknowledged their presence right away.

"Toshiro! Aren't you sweet helping a new girl to her dorm? Well, I declare her mine! She's cute!" Momo's mouth gaped at the grinning girl and she turned to the white-haired boy beside her.

"Rangiku, calm down, you're scaring her."

Momo began taking off the borrowed scarf and handed it to him. "Thank you so much. I should really go find my room now."

"I'll go help her!" Rangiku smiled at Hitsugaya.

"Very well," he responded, putting the scarf back on, smelling the pleasant scent Momo had left on it. He turned to his dorm, bracing the cold again.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto! I can't believe Toshiro didn't introduce us! Where's your room?" Rangiku rambled.

"My name is Momo Hinamori. I'm in room 119."

"OMG. You're so lucky! There's an uneven amount of girls in this dorm now, so you get your own room! That's just like Hitsugaya. He's lucky, too." Rangiku was gushing.

Momo nodded politely, though now she was worried. She thought going to a boarding school would make her less lonely because then she would have roommates, but now she was apprehensive.

Rangiku seemed to have read her mind. "Don't worry! You can always hang out with me and my roommate, Orihime! Oh- here's your room!"

Momo cursed herself for not paying attention on how to get there. "Thank you so much." She smiled.

"Anytime! Oh, wait; what's your schedule?" Momo looked at her schedule and read aloud.

"Byakuya Kuchiki for Advanced Biology, Retsu Unohana for Art III, Kenpachi Zaraki for P.E., and Jūshirō Ukitake for Advanced English." Rangiku's face lit up.

"Awesome! Me, you, and Toshiro all have first block* together! But Kuchiki is such an ass. Ugh. You might have English with Toshiro though, I dunno! Well, see you in the morning!"

Momo smiled at her as a good-bye before closing the door. The room was cold and smelled stale, giving her the impression it had been vacant for a while now. Thoughtlessly, she sat on the bed unsure of what to do. She had no work to do and she wasn't feeling tired, but then she realized a small problem. She hadn't thought of buying school supplies. A small burst of cold through the air vents made her remember the cold on the outside of the building. "Maybe I'll just get that in the morning…" she murmured. The first class started at nine a.m., which was a beautiful reliever opposed to 7:20 at her old school. She stood to turn up the heat in the room and dragged her clothes bag to a drawer. She had a collection of her favorite sundresses she most definitely wouldn't be able to wear. Thankfully, along with that collection, she had jeans and long-sleeves. To avoid the chilliness of the still-cold room, she swiftly took off her clothes and put on cozy sweatpants with a t-shirt. Of course she had a heating pad* in her bags but that would have to go on tomorrow for she was surprised with a sudden wave of tiredness.

…

"THAT IS A COMPLETE WASTE OF SPACE!"

"I'm sorry Headmaster Heaney! What do you want me to do?" The female Headmaster, Clarita Heaney, glared at Shunsui Kyoraku, who was second in command.

"Ya know, I just think this is ridiculous," she said, while Shunsui was preparing himself for a rant. "Room 119 was used for storage matters STRICTLY. How could you empty it and allow this Hinamori figure to live in that when we clearly have an open space in Hitsugaya's room!"

"I'm sorry ma'am I-," he was cut-off. Obviously it was a rhetorical question.

"Guess what you get to do tomorrow? You get to call Hinamori's guardian and ask if it's okay to let her live with a boy that only cares about studying. Then, tell Hinamori that she's moving in with a boy and lead the way. I mean, everyone wins right?" Clarita's smile showed she was obviously proud with her ingenious idea for keeping her precious storage room.

Shunsui grinned lazily at his boss. 'She sure is beautiful when she's irritated at me…'

"GOT IT, KYORAKU!"

"Yes ma'am. First thing I'll do."


End file.
